


What Kind of Student Would LOTR Characters Be

by Ithiliana



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU premise, English class, Gen, Reverse Meme, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithiliana/pseuds/Ithiliana
Summary: So this is sort of like an AU premise that came to mind during an intense grading session in 2010. I describe characters who resonate the most with me, and who spring to mind with appropriate description, and, no surprise, the "best" students for me are those that I write about the most!Or maybe it's a reverse meme. Instead of a meme telling me what I'd be like as a LOTR character, I'm putting them in *my* class
Kudos: 8





	What Kind of Student Would LOTR Characters Be

**Hobbits**

SAM: He's a solid C/B student who seems plodding but surprises the teacher with an absolute love for some of the stories and poems and a good sense of important details and themes. He likes the heroic stories. He's too impatient to revise his papers (he'd rather be working outdoors in his garden). He's always on time, works hard, and sits up front, taking careful notes, but his attention can drift because he worries about FRODO.

FRODO: He's quiet, a great reader, who does not talk much in class, especially without prompting. He's the sort of student a teacher might think would not do well at start, but ends up with a solid A because he will not give up. He tends to drift off into daydreams, but all the time he's thinking about the stories and poems and what they mean and his sense of their beauty and meaning and his quiet love for them all is deftly expressed. He loves the lyric poems, poems about nature, and the great works of self-sacrifice.

PIPPIN & MERRY: They are always together, sitting in the back row, sneaking in food and drink, trying to be quiet but failing. They are the class clowns, cut-ups, who can distract a critical teacher comment by a quip or joke that shows, again, they are not in the least stupid, just easily distracted. They prefer comic verse and light-hearted stories and could do much better if they just applied themselves which, surprisingly, they do at the end of the term, standing forth to bring honor upon themselves.

SMÉAGOL: A weak student who could do better but wants to be teacher's pet and tries to achieve that status by tale-telling, sneaking around and spying on the others and then running to the teacher to complain. This behavior earns him the contempt and punishment by many of the other students although FRODO tries to befriend him. This student needs counselling.

GOLLUM: This student could do the work if he tries, but he spends so much time feeling unjustly betrayed and accusing other students of theft that he does not complete his work on time and then tries to copy other students' papers. He struggles with the basic rules of grammar and syntax, especially his usage of pronouns and verb tense and subject/verb agreement. He shows violent tendencies and has attacked other students. He should given counselling and enrolled in a remedial program. 

**Men of Gondor**

STRIDER: This student lurks in the back of the class and is often found smoking in the hallways despite school rules. While he seems to know a good deal about older literatures, even speaking about work in other languages, he refuses to participate in class discussion and only rarely speaks. His demeanor is grim, but he seems fond of the HOBBITS, at least some of them. A patient teacher can work with him over time and learn that he has a great deal to offer. He tends to garner reprimands for bringing edged weapons to class. 

ARAGORN: A strong student with great leadership abilities who is willing to share what he knows with others. His knowledge of history and literature as well as medicine and music is outstanding, and he will no doubt go far in the world outside school!

BOROMIR: This intelligent and dedicated student seems unwilling to focus on mastering the skills of reading and writing although he has a natural flair for rhetoric and for performance (his readings are dramatic and involving). His interests lie in more active areas, and he wants to join the army. 

FARAMIR: This student's natural love for literature and history makes him one of the best in the class. He shares his brother's skill at speaking but does not tend to stand forward when his brother is involved. Perhaps they should be separated in future classes to give him a chance to make his own way.


End file.
